End of the Line
by BlueNeutrino
Summary: They're out of their depth. This town is completely unlike anything they've ever dealt with before, and now Sam's lost somewhere in the Otherworld and Dean is on the run for his life from a creature with a block of metal for a face. Maybe Silent Hill is the place where the Winchesters will find a kind of evil that's too much for even them to handle.


**A/N: I'm floating several ideas for SPN/SH crossovers at the moment, so here's another one kind of continuing from "Turn Left". Think I may work a lot of the shorter pieces into an overall longer narrative at some point soon, although I do like cliffhanger endings.**

_**End of the Line**_

One shot fires. A bullet glances off metal, ringing out with a sharp, hollow clang as it's deflected off the tetrahedral steel mask.

Dean squeezes the trigger again, and this time the slug strikes flesh with a dull, wet thud, but the monster - man? - continues to advance.

Dean pulls the trigger one more time and the gun clicks on empty. The pit of his stomach drops out at the sound.

The creature paces closer towards him, and its hand that drags the behemoth of a sword on the ground behind it begins to rise. Out of options, Dean turns to run. He doesn't know where he's going. It's pitch dark, this place is a maze and he's already managed to lose Sam, which terrifies him, but that was the last of his ammo and he doesn't know what other choice he has. The demon knife in his jacket isn't going to do much good against a creature armed with a sword that freaking huge.

He can hear the scrape and clang of metal behind him as he bolts through the alleyway, hoping to outrun the thing, but he can see he's coming up on yet another chainlink fence up ahead and he's gonna have to climb. There's a garbage can to the left that he uses for a leg up as he scrambles frantically over the top, but just as he tumbles down to the other side, the titanic sword lunges for him and rips through the wire mesh like paper.

It slices just inches from Dean's head as he picks himself up again, having bought a couple of seconds while the pyramid headed creature peels the fence out of the way, but it won't give him long.

He's so out of his depth. This is completely unlike anything he's ever dealt with before and neither he nor Sam brought weapons suited to deal with any of the things they're facing. Plus, Dean can't find Sam, the Impala is standing out of gas on a roadside several miles away, and Cas seems to be offline. This is the most desperate Dean has been in a long time as he thinks back to that fateful decision that brought them here.

_Should have turned left._

He follows that self given advice now and rounds another corner, only to find that the darkness ahead leads to a dead end. The brick walls either side of him are much too high to climb, and panic grips him as he realises his only choice now is to go back. As he turns around, he feels his already racing heart start to pound even faster as he sees that the creature has already reached the entrance to the narrow alley. It's too late. There's nowhere for him to go.

Dean swallows and licks his dry lips, feeling adrenaline pump hard and fast through his veins as he reaches to take out the demon knife. He doesn't know what good it will do, but if he's going to die, he's going to go down fighting.

The thing is just a few paces from him now, and it raises its sword to bring it down in a slashing motion towards Dean's head. Dean tries to duck under the blow and thrust his knife at the monster's chest, hoping maybe he can stab it and the power contained in the blade might just be enough to kill it or at least slow it down, but he can't get close fast enough. He finds himself twisting out of the way of the sword at the last second, but the creature's blade makes contact, coming down sharp and heavy against the side of his forearm as he pulls away.

A cry of agony tears from Dean's throat as the blade slices at the outer muscles, and he's sure he hears his ulna snap from the weight of the blow. The knife falls from his grasp and blood spurts out onto the floor as he clutches his injured arm to his chest, backing himself up close against the wall.

Pyramid Head takes another step closer. Dean raises his head to stare into the lines on the block of metal that might even be its face, and his jaw clenches in grim acceptance. Looks like this is it.

The creature raises its colossal sword once more, and Dean screws his eyes shut and waits for the blow to land.


End file.
